Stick to Strangers
by AZ1087653
Summary: She'd always gone about asking girls to be her big brother's bride, and he'd always turned them down before they could respond. Maybe it was time to ask a guy. (This story uses the original Japanese names, not the English translated ones.)


Good day. I was randomly watching the new Pokemon XY series on the 'Net and this little bit of foolishness popped into my head. It's not anything like what I usually write, so if you've not read my stuff, and are planning to, please mind the ratings as well as the various series I've written for.

Usual disclosures: I don't own. I do have a Pikachu Pillow Pet, though, which is rather adorable.

This takes place after episode 26 in the XY series.

/GG/

Stick to Strangers

Every time she saw one it was all Eureka could do to keep her body still. All of those girls she needed to hook her brother up with, someone to become his bride. After all, Citron was the most hopeless individual in the world, so he'd need all the help he could get. Why, then, did he turn down every single one of her brilliant prospects? Citron didn't even give the girls a chance to respond most of the time as he ran off with a face flushed the color of her favorite pillow at home. There had to have been a reason.

As her brother walked with Satoshi, Serena, and Millefeui she noticed something she'd not seen before. Citron was walking closer to Satoshi than either of the two girls. So maybe that was it! Citron wasn't interested in girls, but guys. No wonder he'd freaked out when she asked for a bride; she needed to be asking for a husband instead.

Who, though? Maybe the person needed to be someone her brother was already close with. That pretty much left any strangers out of the picture. Still, there was Satoshi. If she hooked her brother up with Satoshi then they'd never have to be apart and she was sure her brother would like that idea.

Eureka walked closer to the group to hear their conversation.

"I guess it's not a bad thing that we lost," Serena admitted, after the defeat. Eureka knew both Serena and Millefeui were not too happy, but at least neither had outdone the other in that contest. Plus, it would give them time to work on their Poke Puffs for future bake-offs.

Satoshi agreed with Eureka's thinking without her having to voice her opinion. "And think about it," the boy said with a smile, "you can work on your recipe's and meet again in a Poke Puff Battle!" he shouted, clenching his fist and sending Pikachu into a bounce on his back. Eureka kept from chuckling. Yes, this person was perfect for her boring brother. He'd keep Citron on his toes, for sure.

Thinking that it was now or never, the blonde girl stepped through the throng of older kids and knelt before Satoshi, with her hand in the air. "Satoshi!" she giggled, smile bright, "will you be my brother's husband, s'il vous plait?"

Normally at this time her brother would have gone bananas, ran toward her, and taken her away while mumbling to himself. This time he hadn't, so she was beginning to think that she'd hit the nail on the head, that her brother needed a husband instead of a wife. At least that was her thought till she looked at the group. Every single one was looking at her dumbly. Her brother was in shock and appeared too surprised to even blush this time.

"You don't want to marry my brother?" she asked, getting the opportunity to speak to the person she proposed to moments after said offer.

Satoshi did turn a deep shade of red before mumbling, "I…uh…" Eureka watched him look around at their companions.

"You did mention that you didn't want a bride, Satoshi," Millefeui pointed out. "Was that because you'd rather have a husband? It's no big deal, either way."

"Wait, that's not what I meant. I don't want a bride or a husband, or a boyfriend or a girlfriend! I'm only ten!" the raven Pokemon trainer shouted, further deepening the scarlet shade of his face.

Eureka looked at her brother, who was still not speaking, or moving. His face had also become a nice shade of red. "You always run away when I ask girls, so I thought a boy would be better for you," she remarked, matter-of-factly. "Who is better than Satoshi?"

The petite blonde watched the other two girls in their party look at one another; then move to where they too could watch the boys try to respond. Neither seemed to want to respond at that point, which caused the atmosphere to take on an uncomfortable feel.

"Onii-san, don't you want to have someone to take care of you and sleep with you at night when I grow up and get married myself?" She could hear the two girls off to the side start to chuckle at how innocent, yet lewd the comment sounded.

"Eureka…" Citron finally spoke, though just above a whisper. "I…" Four pairs of eyes were trained on him as he tried to formulate a sentence, failed, and passed out in embarrassment onto the pavement.

"Onii-san!" Eureka cried, rushing to his side and pulling his head into her lap. "Wake up!" She nudged him slightly while Satoshi crouched slightly behind her. "Did I make him die?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Only of embarrassment," Millefeui chuckled from behind her hands.

Serena sat next to the little girl on her knees and put a reassuring hand on her back. "I don't think your brother needs a wife or a husband right now, Eureka," the older girls said quietly. "I am sure you are only thinking about his future, but maybe proposing to his friend was a little much."

Eureka turned to look at Satoshi, who still looked like a strawberry. "Sorry, Satoshi," she mumbled. "But you can still accept when you're older!" she insisted. She watched as the older boy ran a hand through his hair and chortled, nervously. Perhaps it was best to stick to strangers, and girls. It didn't look like Satoshi could handle taking care of his brother, yet.

"I think I'll stick to Pokemon training right now," Satoshi replied.

Eureka nodded in acquiescence and turned back to her brother, who was still passed out and mumbling something about putting a muzzle on her whenever they were away from home.


End file.
